Benjin Yamamoto
Benjin Yamamoto is an elder of Soul Soicety, and one of the forty judges part of Central 46. He's the younger brother of the late Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, and was born just before the Quincy Blood War began over 1,000 years prior to the start of the series. Despite his relatively low rank amongst Central 46, Benjin is the second strongest, second only to Juddeth Goldsmith. Aside from his duties in Central 46, Benjin is also chief of security in Soul Society, which includes not only controlling the guards that patrol Soul Society, but also managing the shield that surrounds the Soul Society, and making sure the Seki-Seki wall on the edges of Soul Society remains in tact, sending out the repair crew if it should happen to fall down. Unknown to most of Soul Society, Benjin is part demon; the only reason he was allowed to remain in Soul Society without being put to death or in prison was due to his father's influence; his mother, however, was forced to leave Soul Society when she was found out. Because of this, he seemed to have some sort of grudge against Central 46 for making the sentence, which confused everyone when he made the choice to join this very organization. In Rukongai Benjin Yamamoto is infamous as "Anti-Christ" because of his overwhelmingly intense, demonic-red Spiritual Power, which makes him appear as a demon to most, untrained eyes, when he releases enough of it at once. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: *Demonic Spiritaul Power: Wisdom: Zankenoski Hoho Grandmaster Zanjutsu Master Hakuda Master Kido Master Zanpakuto Omoimoyoranai Shinsou Mazokukai Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters (JCP) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (JCP) Category:Central 46 Members Category:Central 46 Members (JCP) Category:Male Central 46 Members Category:Male Central 46 Members (JCP) Category:Kami Category:Kami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Male Kami and Megami Category:Male Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Soul Society Residents (JCP) Category:Male Soul Society Residents Category:Male Soul Society Residents (JCP) Category:Characters with a Title Category:Characters with a Title (JCP) Category:Male Characters with a Title Category:Male Characters with a Title (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Male Shinigami Category:Male Shinigami (JCP) Category:Souls Category:Souls (JCP) Category:Male Souls Category:Male Souls (JCP) Category:Yamamoto Clan Members Category:Yamamoto Clan Members (JCP) Category:Male Yamamoto Clan Members Category:Male Yamamoto Clan Members (JCP) Category:Former Gotei 13 Members Category:Former Gotei 13 Members (JCP) Category:Male Former Gotei 13 Members Category:Male Former Gotei 13 Members (JCP) Category:Former First Division Members Category:Former First Division Members (JCP) Category:Male Former First Division Members Category:Male Former First Division Members (JCP) Category:Former Second Division Members Category:Former Second Division Members (JCP) Category:Male Former Second Division Members Category:Male Former Division Members (JCP) Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Users (JCP) Category:Male Hoho Users Category:Male Hoho Users (JCP) Category:Hoho Grandmasters Category:Hoho Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Male Hoho Grandmasters Category:Male Hoho Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Users (JCP) Category:Male Zanjutsu Users Category:Male Zanjutsu Users (JCP) Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Zanjutsu Masters (JCP) Category:Male Zanjutsu Masters Category:Male Zanjutsu Masters (JCP) Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Users (JCP) Category:Male Hakuda Users Category:Male Hakuda Users (JCP) Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Hakuda Masters (JCP) Category:Male Hakuda Masters Category:Male Hakuda Masters (JCP) Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Users (JCP) Category:Male Kido Users Category:Male Kido Users (JCP) Category:Kido Masters Category:Kido Masters (JCP) Category:Male KIdo Masters Category:Male Kido Masters (JCP) Category:Demons Category:Demons (JCP) Category:Half Demons Category:Half Demons (JCP) Category:Male Demons Category:Male Demons (JCP) Category:Male Half Demons Category:Male Half Demons (JCP) Category:Half Shinigami Category:Half Shinigami (JCP) Category:Male Half Shinigami Category:Male Half Shinigami (JCP) Category:Half Kami Category:Half Kami (JCP) Category:Half Kami and Megami Category:Half Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Male Half Kami and Megami Category:Male Half Kami and Megami (JCP)